dwofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NikkouArashi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Online Eng Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reinforcement Request page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:03, July 22, 2011 'Re: Hello' Hello and again welcome to DWO and DWO Wikia. While I might not be able to give advice as to what weapon you should use, I can offer some information for what I tend to use. Your I.Swords, Whip and I.Claws would be my preference for most speed-based quests, and the actual quest goals would determine which I would prefer, as Whip for example has great speed and good attack but bad damage and defense. All 3 types can be used effectively for most quests. For Reinforcement Request, I would prefer the Whip (untempered is good here, as most upgrades are wasted on this quest) although any of them should prove excellent. I would use C3 after gathering normal troops around, sometimes using N3 (which is actually better on a weapon like the Flute) or other combos as the situation dictates and you are able to flask up combo, with Evo (stopping before final hit, which has knockback and recovery time) being very useful, too. Especially if using I.Swords. Speaking of which, I've used an untempered I.Sword (C1 Moon, C6 Eclipse) for the R.R. quest before and used this pattern: Because of how the troops around bases 3 and 4 are spread out, you are limited to killing them in small groups of 20-40. Since they don't respawn, you can work systematically up one side clearing troops (I start on the right), once through the troops base, down the other to between the bases (now the only troops remaining should be south and west of the lower base), take the captains, back down then around and up and finish taking the troops base (kill half 20 then gather up the other half and circle back around for the respawn to save a little time). If all goes well, you should have about 4 minutes remaining (maybe more, but even as little as 2.5 is ok) here before heading up to base 1, which you should be able to drop within another minute or so (30 seconds to get there, 30 seconds to capture). Your Lieutenant can sometimes slow you down, depending on what you're bringing. Some types, like a non-riding Elephant, will often push enemies away from you which results in taking more time clearing enemy troops. If you do take one like this, you might have to keep him/her under leash by having them on follow/musou-up, at least while you clear troops. This is also true for many quests that require you to kill a number of troops in a given period of time, such as A Soldier Prizes Speed, as the Lieutenant can steal some of the valuable kills that you want. I don't have much experience with the Halberd so cannot offer any advice to that weapon at this time. If you need, I can create a new alt and come to your faction to see how you gather troops, although I think your technique is probably as good as mine if not better to be using r4 weapons. ^.^ Luccessi 22:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC)